Reunited
by SilvermistRuhi
Summary: "I took this step even though I knew it would kill you from the inside. I hurt you a lot by making you think I was gone. But now, I'm back. And I'll make everything alright"


Hey everyone! A vivasha one shot. It just came to me so I typed it down. Hope it's good *fingers crossed*

Well here goes.

She was very happy that day. The day she was going to be alive. Again. Her "supposed to be" killer was caught. She was free. And after the hearing of this case she would return to CID Mumbai as inspector Tasha. Inspector. ACP sir had promoted her.

But she had more to do then going about beaming at everyone.

ACP sir, Salukhe sir and she herself had wanted this. Not her going underground for 2 painful years. They had an agreement that she would bring 'him' back. Him.

Her love whom she hadn't seen since the day she supposedly died. Vivek.

Vivek was in CID Delhi now. Her death was rather shocking for him. He had composed himself but after those b******s drugged him he was thoroughly and completely changed. Everyone who was close to him was surprised at this sudden change. Anyone who had met him once or twice wouldn't have recognized him. He had become like a walking dead. Never spoke except about cases. And you could forget about jokes.

After his first week DCP Digvijay had called ACP Pradyuman and said

"Pradyuman? What the h*ck happened to your officer? I thought he would do some good to CID Delhi. You know how he always pulled Freedy's leg and teased Abhijeet and that forensic doctor what was her name again? - Tarika.

He's turned as good as any of them. Won't speak a word more then he has to."

ACP Pradyuman was at a loss of words and said that his officers probably infested Vivek.

And now, at present, Tasha was in a flight that would take her to Delhi. From there she was to go to the CID bureau, get Vivek, tell him some things and fly off to Mumbai by the afternoon flight. After what seemed like ages to her the flight landed. She descended the craft and was waiting for her luggage when she heard a voice call out to her…

"Inspector Tasha?!" It Asked.

Tasha was a bit confused to hear the voice because it was vaguely familiar although she was sure that no one except Vivek knew her in Delhi NCR or the whole of the union territory for that matter. She turned around and nearly had a heart attack. She gave him a hasty salute "SIR!"

It was (no no not Vivek or ACP) IT was DCP Digvijay. Whatever made him come downtown to the airport she did not know (Okay maybe she did. But that was highly unlikely) certainly he wasn't here to pick her up? Turned out it was.

"DCP Digvijay" She exclaimed. She brought upon her face a fake smile. Yeah. A fake smile. For disguising the surprised look that she had to struggle to keep of her face. Why Digvijay never came to pick ACP sir up. Why's he here to pick me? She thought.

The latter looked at her and sighed. "You don't have to give me that fake smile inspector. It isn't doing a good job to cover your surprised look" Tasha wiped the smile off her face and grinned sheepishly. Digvijay shrugged and motioned her towards the parking lot. After a moment of silence he asked "Is my reputation really that bad?"

Tasha looked a bit hesitant then said

"Worse actually" She gave him an apologetic look that he passed with a shrug.

"All set to take my officer away then!" He asked to lighten the situation

Tasha rolled her eyes. "He wasn't your officer in the first place. He was our officer… on lease to you." She stated in a matter of fact tone.

"Oh ho ho" Digvijay smirked. "Aren't we a possessive officer today?"

This caused Tasha to roll her eyes again. "You've got a problem with that?" It must have come out as a half threat half Question because she saw Digvijay flinch just a little.

"No not really" He shrugged. "So Dhanraj." He motioned her to the car and asked "Would you be so kind as to tell me what exactly happened to you? From what your boss tells me someone tried to kill you or something"

"Well…" Began Tasha "It's something like this, there was this case we were solving, we got the culprit, she fired at me with my own gun. Or that's what everyone thinks. She was trying to fire, she did. But not at me. She missed. But at that exact same moment someone else took the chance to fire at me, that was the bullet that hit me. I should've died but turns out my heart is on the right side so I'm still here."

"Who's the someone?" Digvijay asked "Someone we know?"

"Yep" She replied "Someone we know a bit too well for that matter." She pursed her lips. "Anamika Bose"

Digvijay almost rammed the car into a truck. "Anamika Bose!?" he asked incredulously.

"Yes, Anamika Bose. As in Anamika Bose Anamika Bose" Tasha replied trying not to sound too irritated.

"But why?" He asked a bit hysterically "She was one of the best cops CID had!"

"that had something to do with Vivek and me I think" She replied

"You think?!" he asked incredulously. "Someone tries to murder you and you don't even bother to know why?!"

"I was in a hurry" Tasha replied.

"In a hurry to do what?!" the senior officer demands. "You should have at least completed the mission. I wasn't gonna eat your boyfriend you know"

"Hey! I did complete that mission. I just left the confessing part to The Kaur twins. Kajal was helping me with the case officially and Kaveri well… she has to present the case."

"So you don't really know why Anamika tried to kill you?"

"No not really. Like I said I think its something about Vivek and I"

"When is Kaur sending the details?"

"I didn't ask her to"

"Why not? You don't want to know?"

"Sorry boss. But quite Frankly I am not interested"

"But.."

"how long till we get there?"

So 25 minutes found the two standing in front of the CID Delhi bureau.

"I repeat again Inspector…" Started The Deputy commissioner for the 3rd time "All this explaination, and whatever the hell you're going to do will not happen in the workspace. I don't want to cre…"

"…ate a scene for the other officers. Blah blah blah yada yada yada. I'm not an entertainer DCP. I'm not interested in giving a show." "Alright, alright no need to get worked up" said he, as they turned right and came to a door.

"Our File room." He smirked "organized and orderly."

Tasha sighed. The file rooms back at CID Mumbai were notorious for their disorderly appearance. Anyone who was new or didn't belong there would be looking for a needle in a haystack if he started looking for a file.

Digvijay opened the door and came face to face with an officer who appeared to be leaving the room with a file in hand.

"Morning Vikram" he beamed. The officer, obviously not used to the DCP being friendly looked like a deer caught in a headlights. Tasha realised that and grinned. Digvijay made a face and excused the man while Tasha laughed harder. "Its afternoon sir" she said. DCP clearly annoyed urshed her inside.

"Now don't move from this place till I go fetch Vivek."

She closed the door. The soft light of the sunset dimly illuminated the room in hues of pink and gold. She calmly went to the window and thought about what she would tell Vivek when they finally did meet. She hadn't thought about that. Suddenly all her calmness vanished and nervousness took over. What if he freaked out? What if SHE freaked out? Oh wait. She was freaking out. What if something went wrong?! Just as she was going to faint with her panic attack, the door opened. "But sir I don't understand why I have to search for the file here when I already gave it to you." Said a familiar voice. Too familiar. He was here.

"You'll find out when you get inside" said his boss-no-more as he urshed him in and closed the door. Vivek stared at the door in disbelief far a moment and then turned around-and got the shock of his life. Tasha- large as life and twice as natural. She smiled meekly and covered his mouth just as he was going to scream. So he wasn't hallucinating. She was really there. She removed her hand. An awkward silence settled over them. After a long time she finally spoke.

"Hey"

"Hey" He replied ever so softly.

"Its been a long time"

"It has"

"I'm alive"

"Hm." He went quite. None of them spoke for a while. "Why didn't you come back sooner?" He questioned.

That was the question she dreaded. It was just too hard to answer all the while being so easy. But it wasn't even the complexity that scared her. She was gone so long, he was alone so long, it somehow came into her mind that he might misunderstand her. There it was. The silence took over again.

"Tasha" he said, I asked you something. His voice was gentle, encouraging and a bit confused.

"I couldn't "

"Why not?"

"The first six months I was hospitalised. I was in a coma for the first three months. The others went in recovery.

When I did finally recover, the first thing I asked was to see you but..."

"But what?"

"But I wasn't allowed to and then you went to that mission in the village, they addicted you to drugs and all.

ACP sir thought I wouldn't be able to bear it. I wasn't. But what I wasn't able to bear the most was that I couldn't meet you. I couldn't possibly.

They handed me, made me incharge and the undercover agent of my own case. I was undercover all the time. But I did come to see you when ACP sir told me that you went to your native. I didn't believe him. You told me yourself that your mother died during the delivery and your father when you were 14. You only had a sister and your land was already sold. You hated going to the place and then you take a leave longer than a month to go there? I knew sir was hiding something from me. Our base was near where you were so I came over to see you" she paused. A lump grew in her throat.

"Did you find me?" He asked his voice cracking a bit.

"I did. You were in the underground celler. You were motionless. Your face white. I almost thought you were..."

She was unable to continue or look him in his eyes. She looked out of the window instead. He followed her gaze. The pale sunlight in its variations of pink and gold were gone. It was dusk. Shades of blue dominated the night sky with just a hint of pink.

"I had nightmares about you Tasha." His voice was soft. "I thought your death was my fault. I was devastated."

"I know Vivek. I know that day on I've followed you everywhere I can. I couldn't bear to leave you. I always had this feeling that whoever tried to kill me would want your blood as well. I became a sort of shadow you had but didn't know about."

He looked at her directly in the eyes.

"Who was it?"

"Vivek I don't think I should tell you..."

"Tasha I really want to know. I need to. My life all this while has been worse than hell. That person took me away from you. When dad died I was in the same state. It hurt so much I was scared to love, to bond with someone like I did with you and our were the first who really understood me after dad. When you got shot my world collasped. I broke away from everyone. My life was gone. I had actually planned to propose You two days later. It was your birthday then. I couldn't imagine my life without you and then suddenly everything was gone. Vanished. Like a dream." He was really attached with her and her death, the fact that it was fake set aside, the pain,the hurt the emotions and reactions were real. Her eyes were moist. Tears were welling up. She wasn't sure why she was crying. Was it due to happiness or due to pain she did not know. She didn't care. He cupped ther face and gently rubbed her tears off. She didn't really cry a lot but this was... she just hugged him tight and buried her head in his chest as he held her tight as though he was scared she would leave again if he left her. They both cried a river of silent tears as their hearts and minds finally registered each others presence in their arms, in their heart in their life.

They missed their flight so spent the night at Viveks house where she filled him with the details. Anamika Bose was Viveks father's friend's daughter who had apparently been in love with him, so he told Tasha.

"She had approached me twice, but I declined, because loving someone because he's a heir is no loving."

Two days later found them seated in the Mumbai high court, for the hearing of the case, Anamika was booked under the charges of Murder and Murder Attempt and was subjected to life imprisonment. At the end of the hearing Vivek and Tasha were found amidst many congratulations from friends, family and media partly for winning the case and partly for their engagement that happened the day before. Tasha and Vivek joined CID the next day with an engagement cum welcome back party thrown by the girls.

Two years Later -

"Tasha we're getting late" Vivek called from the hall.

It was Abhijeet and Tarika's wedding they were getting ready for.

"I'm coming Vivek just a second. Run along Vaish."

So he did their two year old son Vaishnav aka Vaish. Tasha came a minute later carrying a plastic bag.

"What's in there?" He asked

"Nothing" she replied grinning.

It actually turned out to be for his shoes that she hid in there and the bag under the buffet table set for sweets. Which are very hard to get in a wedding.

And of course as it happens in every story

-They lived happily ever after.

? hey guys this is a rather illogical os here plus I think I went a bit off track in the later part but whatever. And I hope Vaiba reads this because in my point of view this is how I got Tasha back.

Rate n Review


End file.
